


Unexpected Haircut

by PetalChains



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, Insecure Takumi is best Takumi, No Spoilers, Non-Explicit, Romance, Short hair all around, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalChains/pseuds/PetalChains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi takes great pride in his hair that he has been growing for most of his life. Its a major source of his confidence. So what if he happened to wake up one day with it cut? Kamui finds a solution to that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I did after lurking on the tags on Tumblr. A lot of fans like to cut Takumi's hair short for some reason. And in my headcanon he takes his hair care very seriously, have you seen how long it is in the game?
> 
> No spoilers apply. This doesnt take place in any specific Revelations or Birthright route. (We all know Conquest will never have a happy ending.)
> 
> Enjoy!

In all the ways that Kamui awoke in the morning a loud scream coming from her husband was not one that she was used to.

The dragon princess shot up in her bed and glanced around in alarm. Her husband had let out a giant yelp that had catapulted her out of her hazy dreamscape. Her heart hammered in her chest, and her pointed ears swiveled around in search of any more noise.

“Takumi?” She gasped as she got on all fours. Her snow-white hair stuck up haphazardly from her sudden movement.

There was no response from the Hoshidan prince; the blankets on his side of the bed were messy. Kamui’s brows furrowed in concern, her husband was a very neat person who prided in being organized. The only time he ever left so suddenly is when he had a nightmare.

“Honey?” The dragon princess climbed off of the plush mattress and glanced around the room. Takumi’s clothing was still neatly folded on the veranda and his Fujin Yumi sat right next to her Yato as it always did. That meant that he was still nearby.

Then she noticed that the door to their bathing chambers was shut tight.

Kamui put her ear against the door and tapped it with her knuckles.

“Takumi? Are you in there?”

“Kamui? Uh, Y-yeah.”

“Are you alright? I heard you scream.”

“I-I’m fine. Don’t come in!”

Kamui frowned lightly, Takumi never sounded so…embarrassed when he had a nightmare. 

“You didn’t have a nightmare did you?”

“No.”

“Okay then why are you talking to me through a door?”

“B-because! Can’t I get a little privacy?”

“Honey, you don’t hold conversations when you are using the bathroom.”

Takumi didn’t respond, which Kamui took as a sign that she was right. He usually went silent when he was stumped.  
“…I hate it when you are right.” He grumbled eventually.

“So are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Kamui teased.

“N-No!”

Takumi’s harsh tone made Kamui’s heart stopped momentarily. Something was really wrong if he was sounding so desperate. She clutched the dragonstone that rested against her chest and steadied her nerves.

“Takumi, if you don’t open this door I’m going to kick it in.”

“…You wouldn’t dare.”

“You are married to a freaking 2 ton dragon, you know I would.”

There was a short moment of silence before Kamui heard the lock on the door click. She smiled and pushed the door open, only to see her husband hunkered down in the washtub.

“Takumi what are you doing in the washtub.” Kamui snorted as she drew closer.

Takumi’s only response was shrugging his shoulder because she couldn’t see his face. It was hidden by a large paper sack. 

“Um, Takumi why are you wearing a bag.” Kamui asked in confusion.

“Because I feel like it.” He quipped.

Kamui bent over the washtub and touched her husband’s shoulder. He flinched at her touch and moved away shyly. Kamui’s frown deepened, something was extremely off if he was shrugging away her touch.

“Kumi, what’s wrong?” She asked softly.

Takumi sighed and lowered himself deeper into the empty wooden tub. His shoulders slackened and the dragon princess bit her lip. He was upset that was very clear.

“Kumi…” Kamui climbed into the tub and pulled him closer to her chest.

He let out an uncharacteristic squeak and squirmed. Kamui kept her hold on his torso and eventually the Hoshidan prince slackened in her hold.

“Kamui…”

“Yes Dear?”

“If I show you, promise you won’t laugh at me?” His voice was muffled but she could clearly hear the insecurity and dismay in his words.

“Of course you idiot.” Kamui tried to smile; she didn’t want him feeling any more uncomfortable than he already was.

Takumi sighed quietly before his shaky hands slowly lifted the bag from his face. Kamui’s eyes searched his face momentarily before focusing on the feature that stuck out the most.

His silver hair had been cut.

The second prince of Hoshido had a reputation for taking great care of his long hair. It was a source of his pride and his confidence. Having the patience and dignity to maintain hair as long as his was a sign of a person’s character. And Takumi took any sign of his character very seriously.

His hair was uneven and shaggy; it hung loosely around the top of his shoulders. It looked as if someone had cut it haphazardly with a knife. Kamui held back a gasp and put her hand against his cheek. He leaned into the touch; she could see the brightness of unshed tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, Kumi.” She sadly whispered as she circled his skin with her thumb.

“It’s not that bad is it?” He questioned.

“No it’s a bit messy but not anything we can’t fix.”

Takumi’s eyes widened with the idea of cutting it even shorter. He clenched his fists and turned away from his wife.

“What happened?” Kamui asked.

“I remember that an Invader got into our room last night. I-it was after you; luckily I woke up in time to save you. I was still half asleep and it cut me, but at the time I didn’t know where. T-then I discovered THIS when I woke up this morning.” 

Kamui smiled sadly at the thought of her husband risking his life so that she could sleep peacefully.

“I have an idea.” She smiled as she climbed out of the tub.

Takumi’s eyes followed her as she left the washroom for a moment. The dragon princess returned with a hand mirror and a knife that she kept at her bedside.

Kamui took the knife to the back of her neck and cut through her white locks with a fluid motion. Her long hair fell to the ground in a messy pile, leaving her hair resting only to the bottom of her ears. 

Takumi’s jaw dropped open. He had not expected his wife to think of such an impulsive move.

Kamui sneezed when some of her stray hairs fell on her nose. She sniffled and smiled proudly at her idea.

“There. Now mine is shorter than yours.” Her voice was warm and confident. 

Takumi buried his face in his hands and let out a gruff chuckle. His wife’s impulsivity always caught him off guard. 

Kamui climbed back into the washtub and situated herself behind her husband. He glanced back at her questioningly 

“Can I fix it for you?”

Takumi squirmed in discomfort and his brow furrowed.

“I promise I wont make it shorter, I just want to fix the split ends.”

“F-fine.” He put his head in his hands and pouted as she tilted the hand mirror closer.

True to her word she didn’t cut off any more hair, she simply straightened the mess that the Invader had left behind. His uneven strands smoothed out under her touch before the Hoshidan prince felt tugging at the base of his skull. He tried to turn around but her fingers kept his face steady.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Just hold still.” She said confidently.

The tugging continued, Takumi’s sharp mind noticed that Kamui was pulling his hair into a ponytail. What he didn’t understand was why he felt more tugging on top of his head when she finished with his up-do. A few moments later the dragon princess snorted in triumph and held the mirror out towards her husband.

Takumi’s hazel eyes widened at the work that Kamui had done. 

His hair was in its familiar ponytail; albeit shorter and smaller the red hair tie still sitting on the back of his head as he was accustomed to. What was new was the thick black hairband that sat near the back of his ears. A butterfly clip sat perched against his right ear, and Kamui’s face smiled happily at him through the reflected surface.  
“Your headband?” He whispered.

“Well, I don’t need it anymore.” She fingered her short hair in response.

Takumi’s fingers gently stroked the headband before turning towards his wife and pulling her into his chest. He buried his face in her neck and tightened his grip, it was the only way he knew how to convey his gratitude. 

“Oh! You are welcome Takumi.” Her voice was light and full of laughter. 

“Okay, turn around.” Takumi maneuvered his wife to turn her back towards him.

“W-what?” Kamui tried to look over her shoulder.

“I will not be seen with a wife whose hair looks like she got mangled by a wyvern.”

Takumi took the knife out of her hand and started to trim the uneven strands. Kamui’s cheeks puffed in indignation.

“Hey! I did this for you!” She whined.

Takumi chuckled lightly at his wife’s embarrassment. At least they could be embarrassed about their new hairdos together.


End file.
